This invention relates to a subcaliber arrow projectile of shortened range, having a projectile body of determined caliber. The projectile body includes a conical tip whose base has the caliber of the projectile body and a resistance-stabilizing conical rear part of increased caliber. In the region of increased caliber the rear part may have bore holes which extend essentially parallel to the axis of the projectile body and may further be provided with a rearward widening frustoconical bay.
Subcaliber arrow projectiles of the above-outlined type are used in general against armored targets and have, upon launching, a very high initial velocity, a high flight velocity and a possibly low air resistance. Because for safety reasons the firing ranges have a limited area, the above-noted characteristics make it difficult to test and practice with such projectiles. Further, in case of a small elevation of the barrel and a very flat trajectory, ricocheted projectiles may reach undesirably large distances and may leave the limited space prescribed for the firing range. The same considerations apply in case a target is missed.
German Patent No. 2,747,313 therefore discloses a subcaliber arrow projectile of the above-outlined type, serving as a practice ammunition, whose projectile body is stretched long and is cylindrical and has a conical tip as well as a frustoconical rear part which is of greater caliber than that of the projectile body. The cone angle of the rear part approximately corresponds to that of the conical tip. The rear part leads, in the lower Mach range, to a rapid deceleration of the projectile, whereby its range is limited while its flight attitude in the range of the normal fighting distance corresponds to that of a normal projectile for battle use. Such a practice ammunition is, however, relatively heavy and needs a correspondingly large propellant charge for firing.